


Silent night

by thatgay_bitch



Series: Avengers Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, Healing Cuddles, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgay_bitch/pseuds/thatgay_bitch
Summary: Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff have a dynamic that no one seems to understand, least of all themselves. But, they make it work in the best of ways.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Avengers Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Silent night

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough Bruce and Natasha cuddling and I needed to fix that. Please excuse any errors I’m running on like five hours of sleep because I stayed at a friend’s house and went to sleep at three something. This is based off of a Pinterest post about how the Avengers sleep.

No matter the time, Bruce will always follow Natasha out of the room when she wakes up. It could be the middle of the night and his subconscious would still wake him up and tell him to follow. 

When he wakes up it always takes him a moment to adjust. So in that moment that he isn’t quite there he is the cuddliest person Natasha had ever seen. She would wander out of the room, Bruce close behind her and go make a cup of coffee. He would always come up behind her and wrap her in his arms with his head on her shoulder. 

At first she found it restricting and almost stabbed him. But, she got used to it and realized that she was the only one he touched like that. Whether it was fear of hurting them, or something else, she enjoyed the fact that she had something the others didn’t. 

Since they started dating and sleeping in the same room Bruce had been keeping more consistent hours in the lab. He would go down in the morning, come up around noon and hang out in the common room for a few hours before returning and heading to bed at nine. Tony teased him the first few times about getting laid and neither of them bothered to correct him. 

See, both of them fall somewhere on the ace spectrum. Natasha no longer enjoys sex, all she can think of are her victims. Bruce has been ace since he was young but since getting The Other Guy it made him even more adamant against it. 

Sometimes when they’re going to sleep neither of them want to be touched, it happens when you go through the things they did and come out alive. Other times only one doesn’t want to be touched so the other always respects their wishes. 

When either one has a bad day, the other will cuddle them until they fall asleep. If Bruce had a particularly hard day, whether it be science or controlling The Other Guy, Natasha would always hold him close and run her fingers through his hair until he falls asleep. When Natasha has a hard day, dealing with the men at SHIELD can do that, Bruce will hold her until her breathing evens out, and through the rest of the night. When both have a bad day they’ll hold and comfort each other. 

Bruce always sleeps curled up in a tight ball. He takes up half of the bed but Natasha can’t complain. When they first started dating both were weary about touching each other. They would skirt around each other like a game of cat and mouse. 

One night while they were sleeping, Natasha was woken up by something. She didn’t know what it was until she heard the whimpers coming from Bruce’s side. She rolled onto her side and pulled him into her arms without thinking. He froze and she couldn’t help the thought that she crossed a line. She didn’t fully relax until his body melted into her embrace. 

Natasha sleeps curled up like a cat. Almost peaceful until you realize that she has one hand on a gun under her pillow. It was still early into their relationship that Bruce noticed the gun she stashed under her pillow. He thought it was weird until he heard her mugging in her sleep. 

Throughout the day, Natasha keeps a calm and collected mask. But, in the night it fades into her real emotions. It broke Bruce’s heart that night when he heard the broken sob coming from her. He pulled her close and wrapped his fingers around the hand holding the gun. Her muttering stopped and her tear stained face relaxed. 

To this day, neither speak of either incident. They’ve both silently acknowledged that it happened and maybe that’s why they work so well together. No one in the tower seems to understand their dynamic but as long as they are both happy they don’t care. 


End file.
